


Filthy Hands

by bucktiick (orphan_account)



Series: priest!hide au [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholicism, Corporal Punishment, Homophobia, M/M, Priest!Hidehiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bucktiick
Summary: Father Hidehiko took the purity of his parish very seriously.





	Filthy Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lakesinstillness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/gifts).

> every character mentioned/referred to is over the age of 18. 'Boy' is used to refer to a character over the age of 18.
> 
> shoutout to lakesinstillness for her support and answering my stupid questions about Catholicism. Couldn't have done this without you. Hope you enjoy! This fic also serves to please anon, but this time in a legal way.

Father Hidehiko took the purity of his parish very seriously. The community in which their church stood was already quite small in Fujioka, but the number of catholics was even smaller. Many of the families in the area he had seen grow over his time as a priest, and the children grow into young men and women. Due to how well the Father knew his community, and how fiercely they trusted him to guide them to the pearly gates of Heaven, he was able to enact strict moral standards onto them. The women dressed modestly as he instructed, the Ten Commandments were followed closely, and most importantly- purity was of upmost importance. Premarital sex was so looked down upon within the community that couple that wished to do the deed married quickly rather than bring shame unto their families by engaging in the sinful act. Holding hands was about as frisky as the teenagers got in Fujioka. Purity rings and pledges were often taken and worn when children reached ‘of age’ to know about the act, and the abstinence club had an almost total membership within the Catholic high school. Sex was taught by parents and the school as purely between a man and a woman for the purpose of procreation. 

Father Hidehiko had the harshest standards for the young men in his community, who he held as the future heads of households, leaders, and the future of maintaining a strong Catholic community. For that reason, Father told the parents and friends of the young men to report any suspicion of sinful activity. From disobeying one’s parents, to dirty talking a girl, to even rumors that a young man being a homosexual or engaging in masturbation, any and all suspicions were taken very seriously. The Father was notoriously cruel in his punishments for these activities, in order to prevent repeat offenders and as a warning to others. The parents of the community were all in perfect agreement with his methods, anything to keep the community pure and their precious sons on the right path to Heaven.

However, there were always a few that did not quite get the point of it all. One of these young men was Atsushi Sakurai, who Father had seen many times. The boy never cared much for Mass, or even appearing like he did, let alone obeying the Commandments as fiercely as others did. Atsushi had gone through just about ever offense in the book to be reported for, some even multiple times. The nineteen year old was most frequently reported under suspicions of being a homosexual, due to the fact he frequently traveled out of the city to see someone named ‘Issay,’ masturbation due to disturbing sounds his mother reported coming from his room, and lastly the suspicion that he had engaged in premarital sex because he lacked both a purity ring and a pledge. It was almost sadistic how many times the boy had been reported for various transgressions by his family and friends, but one of these days he might learn. 

The most recent offense he had been reported for was masturbation, which of course Father would handle swiftly, hoping that this would be the time the young man would finally learn. Punishments for various offenses were always dealt with after Mass, so when Atsushi came to see him in the confessional, he was still dressed in his nice attire. Pressed slacks and a button up shirt with a tie, it made him look older than he really was. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other for this particular occasion, they almost had a routine in place. After closing the door, Atsushi would undo his belt and hand it to the Father, then taking his place on a chair, waiting until further instruction. They both knew what would come next, the boy knew better, because any uninstructed movement would just add to his punishment. 

With a nod, Atsushi began to recite the Act of Contrition, his words careful and slow as his eyes were squeezed tight. Admittedly, it had been a long time since he had been reported, so Father knew that he didn’t remember it all. 

“I firmly intend, with Your help, to do penance, to sin no more, to take away all my guilt-” The mistake was obvious, and the boy clearly knew it when he finally opened his eyes, anxiously peering up at the priest for approval. Normally, Father Hidehiko did not speak until he was asked for forgiveness, but this circumstance was different. He still wore a disappointed scowl on his face, but didn’t let the poor boy stew in his own embarrassment for too long.

“You may skip the Act of Contrition this time, but when I see you again.. I do not expect the same mistake.” Atsushi was silent after, only a nod. It took a moment or two for him to speak again.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been seven months since my last confession.”

“My, my, knowing you, you’ve got quite a lot to tell me this time, don’t you?” The statement made the boy squirm in his seat, it was so fun trying to see the boy try and avoid the truth. 

“I have committed sins of the flesh,” Atsushi kept his gaze trained on the floor, and as the Father opened his mouth to ask for more detail, Atsushi volunteered them himself, “I engaged in homosexual relations, I laid with a man as I would a woman. I engaged in sex for a reason other than procreation, with someone that was not my wife. I touched myself in a way that would displease the Lord, in a way that is not.. Pure.” 

None of these were particularly surprising, but Father Hidehiko decided to have some fun with him.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” The question causes a visible reaction, and it’s enjoyable.

“Nobody.” It’s a lie, and they both know it. 

“Don’t lie to me, boy.”

“I think about Father Hidehiko when I touch myself.” Atsushi is so candid, yet so self conscious at this same time. It takes the priest aback with his answer. Not only was the boy a sinner, Father Hidehiko was the cause of his sinning. It was egregious to say the least. 

“Bare yourself.” The punishment was so similar to the last ones, but this time the Father would not hold him back. To sin was one thing, but to drag him- the man that had taken an oath to serve the Lord and to keep their parish pure- into it was well, was an offense worthy of more than just the belt. As the priest considered how else to punish the boy, Atsushi did as he was told. It took less than a minute for him to complete what was required- removing his dress shirt, pants, boxers, and shoes too, all neatly stacked on the floor. Then taking the proper position to receive his punishment, hands holding the side of the seat, his ass high in the air and at the perfect angle to be hit. 

“In order to seek true forgiveness from the Lord, you shall recieve,” Father Hidehiko paused, briefly considering if a number would even suffice for this, “Lashing with your own belt until my arms tire and cannot punish you further.” Ordinarily, he would at least give a number, give the boy some hope that it would end, but he didn’t deserve that. Atsushi deserved everything the Father could punish him with and more, “You shall cease communications with your homosexual lover, and pray nightly that God will show you a righteous path again.”

Who knew if those words meant anything to the boy right then, but they would mean more after the Father had properly beat him for his transgressions. It took a moment for Father Hidehiko to draw back his right arm and to place the first strike, but he put as much power as he could into it. The force of it causes Atsushi to yelp, but he doesn’t stop to correct the boy, only continuing with the strikes. Over and over again the belt made contact with the skin of his ass, leaving fat red welts that just began to raise more and more. Father Hidehiko didn’t make much effort to count, he had far too much strength and stamina that counting until his arms tire would just be pointless. He’s spent two decades grooming the parish in his image, righteous and pure from the sins that plague the modern world, punishing boys like Atsushi was like clock work. 

It took a long while for the Father’s right arm, his dominant arm, to tire out. Atsushi’s skin was thoroughly red, and he had to keep being corrected to fix his position, as the boy found it hard not to flinch away. His current struggle was to keep his shaking legs upright, and through all of his sobbing it was hard to correct him anymore. With his left arm, the Father no longer took care in where he hit, especially since keeping the right position for him to even focus his strikes. 

WIth his left arm, Father Hidehiko freely his Atsushi at any visible part, from his thighs to his back, and those all hurt worse than anywhere on his ass then. It only made the boy cry and scream worse, but it became like music to the Father’s ears, as Atsushi was forced to atone for his sins in the most painful way he could render right then. As the priest alternated between striking the boy’s back and thighs, he briefly considered instructing the boy to seek further punishment from his own father, but chose not to impose that. He was hoping that the fact this punishment was so much worse than the others it might finally force Atsushi on the right path. 

It took the passing of twelve chimes from the church bell for Father Hidehiko to stop his punishment, as there was an ache that slowly began to bloom in his left forearm and it has been three hours he had been at pushing Atsushi. They had moved past the crying, now the young man was reduced to nothing but a quivering figure in front of the Father, his entire backside a fiery red, with some parts of his delicate inner thigh began to turn a tad purple. Father Hidehiko didn’t wish to harm the boy permanently, just teach him.

“Atsushi, you’re finished.” The belt was dropped somewhere close to him, as the Father began to walk towards the door to leave. He had his hand on the doorknob, before he turned to look at Atsushi again, still crying as he gathered his things to dress again, “I don’t want to see you again under these circumstances.”


End file.
